Lemon Scented Clothes
by Oshoku no kyoki
Summary: Unfortunately Garry has been getting weird thoughts about Ib. Ib and Garry got locked up in a room, and Garry is getting a little excited. If you know what I mean. WARNING: PEDOPHILA AND LIMEISH THIS IS TOTAL CRAP FIC IT WAS SO AWKARD FOR ME TO WRITE IT OKAY?


Lemon scented clothes

Author's Note: Call me fucked up… but I'm going to make a sex scene between Garry and Ib and Ib is going to still be nine :3 no questions asked :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Ib. :3 or do I?

Summary: Unfortunately Garry has been getting weird thoughts about Ib. Ib and Garry got locked up in a room, and Garry is getting a little excited. If you know what I mean.

Warning: Pedophilla, lemons. and all of that good shit

ALSO THIS SUCKS BECAUSE WHILE I WAS WRITING THIS I FELT REALLY AWKARD

~0~

Garry's Point of view.

"Ib! watch out!" I yelled pushing Ib out of the way, we were walking down the painted halls of the twisted museum of Gurthena. a headless mannequin had ran towards Ib at inhuman speed trying to kill my precious Ib. "OOF!" I grunted as me and Ib fell into a room the mannequin was quickly heading towards us. I ran towards the door and shut it close, locking it as well.

"I-Ib are you okay?" I asked in concern. Ib was on the ground trying to take in what happened. but quickly recalled the events. she looked at me with her big red eyes "T-that was scary… Garry…" She whispered that sound went straight into my heart. Ib and I had many close calls. but each one effected her. Dear god, what was it like when she was alone in here.

BANG BANG BANG*

I whipped my head around to hear the mannequins and maybe crawling paintings banging on the door. 'Thank god were in here. but what now.' I thought I put my hand on my head trying to think of a plan. I looked at Ib.

"Ib?" I asked wondering if she was in the same situation as me. she was quiet. but I swore I could of heard her mutter something "I guess were stuck in here for a while now…" I said. I really didn't want to say this to her but. I shrugged it off and walked slowly to the corner of the room. and slid down the wall, groaning as I hit the ground. I looked at Ib. she always made me feel these… feelings I couldn't explain. Her brown hair was in every direction making her look wild. her red skirt was hiked up slightly making me kind of seeing her panties… I realized what I was saying and my eyes widen. 'How could I think of that?' I thought, man this place is not good for my mental health

Later…

It's been a few hours. every signal second I was getting… fidgety. I couldn't stop staring at Ib. how could I explain… she was. beautiful, I knew these feelings were pedophiliac but… who's gonna judge me in my own mind? Ib was half asleep and half awake. she was adorable. like a little kitten. I knew that I was going to hold back these thoughts anymore. I took my time to look at her. recently her position changed, making me fully see her red panties. her stomach was on the floor. making one of her buttons unbutton. giving me a view of her small smooth stomach. her mouth was slightly gaping. I took notice of the obvious bulge in my pants. and squirmed awkwardly. this is so wrong… I'm so sick… I felt ashamed. but so not ashamed at the same time.

I wonder if she's still a virgin.

I slapped my face at the stupid thought. of course she was! I mean… she's nine. a sigh released from my mouth. I wish she could stop looking like that. should I wake her up? nah, wouldn't want to disturb her sleep. then a idea came to mind.

It was a fucked up Idea, but at this point I was using every ounce of will power I had not to get up and fuck her. where did that come from?! I proceeded with the idea. I slowly crawled over to her, ready to pounce. My heart was beating so fast. I was mindlessly doing this. and ignored the voice in the back of my head. This is it. this is what I want. I reached forward slightly and touched her skirt. it was soft. of course I never touched her skirt before. I decided to a little further by reaching down to the hem of he panties. her butt was so cute, I was drooling but didn't notice it. my fever was to great to notice… I poked her left butt cheek making her whimper slightly in her sleep. but that didn't stop me. I actually went further down. and rubbed her vagina slightly. I was shocked to see a little wet stain in the middle. but quickly smirked. she was aroused.

I used both of my hands to pull down her panties slowly. taking them off fully. I saw the cute pink fruit that I desired. and rubbed it. I reached up to her bloused slowly but surely, took off her blouse. followed by her skirt. she was naked. but now what?

It was obvious what I was going to do.

But should I?

~0~

Author's Note: This sucks because I suck at people's pov and writing this was HELLA awkward for me. so please spare me :(

Daily insanity advice: Having a hard time in a fight? insanity can be tricky. but useful. -Oshoku no kyoki

End (I'll probably never continue this XD)


End file.
